1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape fastener by which an article can be releasably attached to a fabric or other foraminous substrate, e.g., a sanitary napkin to an undergarment.
2. Description of the Related Art
"Velcro" hook-and-loop-fasteners are widely used for releasably fastening articles to fabrics, but this requires one element of the "Velcro" fastener to be secured to the article and the other to be secured to the fabric. For some uses, it is desirable to secure a fastening element only to the article and not to the fabric. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,440 (Whitehead et al.), the underside of a sanitary napkin and other disposable absorbent pads is provided with means for releasably fastening it to an ordinary undergarment. The fluid impervious baffle of the napkin has recessed areas containing pressure-sensitive adhesive that, when exposed, releasably adheres the napkin to an undergarment. Three embodiments are illustrated. In that of FIG. 1, the baffle is an open-cell foam, and the pressure-sensitive adhesive is located within cells of the foam and is exposed by compressing the foam. In FIG. 2, the baffle is a mat of fibers, and in FIG. 3, the baffle is a polypropylene or polyethylene film made with dimpled indentations for the pressure-sensitive adhesive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,772 (Roeder), the baffle of a sanitary napkin has a pattern of pressure-sensitive adhesive strips which are separated by nonpressure-sensitive adhesive strips that are from 2 to 10 times greater in thickness than the pressure-sensitive adhesive strips. The nonpressure-sensitive adhesive strips permit the napkin to be marketed without a release liner but permit the pressure-sensitive adhesive strips to releasably adhere the napkin to an undergarment.